doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Salvador Delgado
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = activo }} Salvador Delgado es un actor y director mexicano de doblaje nacido el 24 de julio de 1961. Es elegido para interpretar personajes elegantes y sobrios o sarcásticos en ocasiones. Es conocido por doblar habitualmente a actores famosos tales como Nicolas Cage, Denzel Washington, Russell Crowe, Pierce Brosnan, Antonio Banderas, Gary Oldman, Liam Neeson y John Malkovich, entre varios otros, y por ser la voz de Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) en la serie televisiva Doctor House, de la cual también dirige el doblaje. También se ha desempeñado como actor teatral. thumb|230px|right Comenzó a hacer doblaje en el año 1985, tras el devastador terremoto que sacudió a la Ciudad de México ese año,que lo dejó sin trabajo en la compañía de teatro donde trabajaba. Su primera interpretación fue un pequeño papel en un episodio de la serie animada She-Ra y su primer estelar fue el de William Hurt en el largometraje Parque Gorky. Doblaje Películas Nicolas Cage: * Infierno al volante (2011) "Drive Angry" - Milton * Temporada de brujas (2011) "Season of The Witch" - Behman * El aprendiz de brujo (2010) "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" - Balthazar Blake * Presagio (2009) "Knowing" - John Koestler * Peligro en Bangkok (2008) "Bangkok Dangerous" - Joe * La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) "National Treasure: Book of Secrets" - Ben Gates * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) "Ghost Rider" - Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider * El culto siniestro (2006) "The Wicker Man" - Edward Malus * El señor de la guerra (2005) “Lord of War" - Yuri Orlov * El sol de cada mañana (2005) “The Weather Man” - David Spritz * La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) “National Treasure ” - Ben Gates * Los tramposos (2003) “Matchstick Men” - Roy Waller * Códigos de guerra (2002) “Windtalkers” - Sargento Joe Enders * La mandolina del Capitán Corelli (2001) “Captain Corelli's Mandolin” - Capitán Antonio Corelli * 60 segundos (2000) “Gone in Sixty Seconds” - Memphis Raines * Hombre de familia (2000) “The Family Man” - Jack Campbell (2da versión) * Un ángel enamorado (1998) “City of Angels” - Seth * Ojos de serpiente (1998) “Snake Eyes " - Rick Santoro (Redoblaje) * Contracara (1997) "Face/Off" - Castor Troy (algunos dialogos) * Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) “Con Air” - Cameron Poe * La Roca (1996) “The Rock” - Dr. Stanley Goodspeed * Luna de miel para tres (1992) “Honeymoon in Vegas ” - Jack Singer * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) "Peggy Sue Got Married" - Charlie Bodell * Alas de libertad (1984) “Birdy ” - Sgt. Alfonso 'Al' Columbato Denzel Washington: *Imparable (2010) - Frank Barnes * El libro de los secretos (2010) "The Book of Eli" - Eli * Rescate del metro 123 (2009) "The Taking of Pelham 123" - Walter Garber * The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson * Deja Vu (2006) - Agent Doug Carlin, ATF * El plan perfecto (2006) “Inside Man” - Detective Keith Frazier * El embajador del miedo (2004) “The Manchurian Candidate” - Ben Marco * Tiempo límite (2003) “Out of Time” - Matthias Lee Whitlock * John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - John Quincy Archibald * Día de entrenamiento (2001) “Training Day” - Alonzo * Duelo de titanes (2000) “Remember the Titans” - Entrenador Herman Boone * El huracán (1999) “The Hurricane” - Rubin 'Huracán' Carter * El coleccionista de huesos (1999) “The Bone Collector” - Lincoln Rhyme * Como caído del cielo (1996) “The Preacher's Wife” - Dudley * Marea Roja (1995) “Crimson Tide” - Lt. Comandante Ron Hunter * El informe pelícano (1993) “The Pelican Brief” - Gray Grantham * Malcolm X (1992) - Malcolm X * Más y mejor música Blues (1990) “Mo' Better Blues” - Bleek Gilliam * Días de gloria (1989) “Glory” - Soldado Trip Antonio Banderas: * Verdades que matan (2006) "Bordertown" - Alfonso Diaz * Érase una vez en México (2003) "Once upon a time in Mexico" - El Mariachi * Mini Espías 3D (2003) "Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over" - Gregorio Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) "Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams" -Gregorio Cortez * Mujer fatal (2002) "Femme Fatale" - Nicolas Bardo * Permiso para matar (2002) "Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever" - Jeremiah Ecks * Mini Espías (2001) "Spy Kids" - Gregorio Cortez * Hasta el último round (1999) "Play It to the Bone" - Cesar Dominguez * 13 Guerreros (1999) "The 13th Warrior" - Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan * Cuatro habitaciones (1995) "Four Rooms" - El Esposo * Dos son demasiado (1995) "Two Much" - Art Dodge * De amor y de sombras (1994) "Of Love and Shadows" - Francisco * Filadelfia (1993) "Philadelphia" - Miguel Alvarez * ¡Átame! (1990) - Marcos Russell Crowe: *The Next Three Days (2010) - John Brennan *Los secretos del poder (2009) "State of Play" - Cal McAffrey *Red de mentiras (2008) "Body of Lies" - Ed Hoffman *El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007) "3:10 to Yuma" - Ben Wade (3ra versión) *Gángster americano (2007) "American Gangster" - Det. Richie Roberts *El Luchador (Cinderella Man) (2004) - Jim J. Braddock (Redoblaje) *Capitán de mar y guerra: la costa más lejana del mundo (2003) "Master and Commander: The Far Side of The World" - Cap. Jack Aubrey *Prueba de vida (2000) "Proof of Life" - Terry Thorne *Gladiador (2000) "Gladiator" - Máximo Décimo Meridio *El informante (1999) "The Insider" - Jeffrey Wigand *Alaska ardiente (1999) "Mystery, Alaska" - John Biebe Pierce Brosnan: * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Chiron * Mamma Mia! (2008) - Sam Carmichael * The Matador (2005) - Julian Noble * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) "007: Die Another Day" - James Bond * Evelyn (2002) - Desmond Doyle * El sastre de Panamá (2001) "The Tailor of Panama" - Andrew 'Andy' Osnard * Robinson Crusoe (1997) - Robinson Crusoe * La furia de la montaña (1997) "Dante's Peak" - Harry Dalton * Marcianos al ataque (1996) "Mars Attacks!" - Professor Donald Kessler * GoldenEye (1995) "GoldenEye: El regreso del 007" - James Bond Liam Neeson: * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) "Breakfast on Pluto" - Padre Liam * Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) "Gangs of New York" - Padre Vallon * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) (voz) "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones" - Qui-Gon Jinn * La maldición (1999) "The Haunting" - Dr. David Marrow * Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" - Qui-Gon Jinn * Decepción (1993) "Ruby Cairo" - Dr. Fergus Lamb * Bajo sospecha (1991) "Under Suspicion" - Tony Aaron * Sala de espera al infierno (1988) "The Dead Pool" - Peter Swan * La misión (1986) "The Mission" - Fielding * El motín de Bounty (1984) "The Bounty" - Marinero Charles Churchill Alec Baldwin: * Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) "It's Complicated" - Jake * La decisión más difícil (2009) "My Sister's Keeper" - Campbell Alexander * Los infiltrados (2006) "The Departed" - Ellerby * La última escena (2004) "The Last Shot" - Joe Devine * Mi novia Polly (2004) "Along Came Polly" - Stan Indursky * El gato (2003) "The Cat in the Hat" - Quinn * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Tn. Cor. James Doolittle * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) "The Royal Tenenbaums" - Narrador * Al filo del peligro (1997) "The Edge" - Robert Green John Malkovich: * Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) - Quentin Turnbull * El gran Buck Howard (2008) "The Great Buck Howard " - Buck Howard * Beowulf (2007) "Beowulf: La leyenda" - Unferth * Johnny English (2003) "Johnny English" - Pascal Sauvage * El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - John Malkovich (cameo) * Juana de Arco (1999) "The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc" - Carlos VII, El Delfín * ¿Quieres ser John Malkovich? (1999) "Being John Malkovich" - John Horatio Malkovich * El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) "Mary Reilly" - Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde * Sombras y nieblas (1992) "Shadows and Fog" - Payaso Kevin Costner: * El misterio de la libélula (2002) "Dragonfly" - Joe Darrow (Doblaje original) * Por amor (1999) "For Love of the Game" - Billy Chapel * Mensaje de amor (1999) "Message in a Bottle" - Garret Blake * Juegos de pasión (1996) "Tin Cup" - Roy 'Tin Cup' McAvoy * Mundo acuático (1995) "Waterworld" - Marinero * El guardaespaldas (1992) "The Bodyguard" - Frank Farmer * Bull Durham (1988) "La bella y el campeón" - Crash Davis Bill Pullman: * Bottle Shock (2008) - Jim Barrett * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Henry Hale * Autopsia de un Alien (2006) "Alien Autopsy" - Morgan Banner * Revelaciones (2005) (miniserie) "Revelations" - Dr. Richard Massey * El grito (2004) "The Grudge" - Peter Kirk * El hombre equivocado (1996) "Mr. Wrong" - Whitman Crawford * El regreso de un extraño (1993) "Sommersby" - Orin Meecham * La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) "The Serpent and the Rainbow" - Dennis Alan Colin Firth: *El discurso del rey (2010) "The King's Speech" - Rey Jorge VI * Hombre soltero (2009) "A Single Man" - George * Esposo por accidente (2008) "The Accidental Husband" - Richard Bratton * La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) “The Importance of Being Earnest”` - John Worthing * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) "Bridget Jones's Diary" - Mark Darcy * Así es la vida (1999) “My Life So Far” - Edward Pettigrew * Círculo de amigas (1995) “Circle of Friends” - Simon Westward Brendan Fraser: * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Sargento Stone * La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * La momia regresa (2001) "The Mummy Returns" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * Dudley de la montaña (1999) "Dudley Do-Right" - Dudley * La momia (1999) "The Mummy" - Richard 'Rick' O'Connell * Con honores (1994) "With Honors" - Montgomery 'Monty' Kessler * Código de honor (1992) "School Ties" - David Greene Will Ferrell: * Policías de repuesto (2010) - Allen Gamble * Hermanastros (2008) - Brennan Huff * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Harold Crick * Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) "Ricky Bobby" - Ricky Bobby * Los productores (2005) "The Producers" - Bob * Una banda para siempre (1999) "The Suburbans" - Gil * Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) "Dick" - Bob Woodward John Turturro: *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" - Agente Simmons (trailer) * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) - Agente Simmons * Transformers (2007) "Transformers" - Agente Simmons * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" - Pete * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Herbie Stempel * Barton Fink (1991) - Barton Fink * De paseo a la muerte (1990) "Miller's Crossing" - Bernie Bernbaum Gary Oldman: * La profecía del no nacido (2009) "The Unborn" - Rabbi Sendak * Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) "The Dark Knight" - James Gordon * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix” - Sirius Black * Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (2004) ”Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” - Sirius Black (Cortos Promocionales) * La letra escarlata (1995) ”The Scarlet Letter” - Rev. Arthur Dimmesdale * Rosencrantz y Gildenstern están muertos (1990) "Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead" - Rosencrantz Ralph Fiennes: * Furia de titanes "Clash of Titans" (2010) - Hades * Dragón rojo (2002) "Red Dragon" - Francis Dolarhyde * Un gran ladrón (2002) "The Good Thief" - Tony Angel * El ocaso de un amor (1999) "The End of the Affair" - Maurice Bendrix * Días extraños (1995) "Strange Days" - Lenny Nero Keanu Reeves: * Matrix recargado (2003) "The Matrix Reloaded" - Neo * Dulce noviembre (2001) "Sweet November" - Nelson Moss * Los suplentes (2000) "The Replacements" - Shane Falco * Little Buddha (1993) - Sidartha * Mi camino de los sueños (1991) "My Own Private Idaho" - Scott Favor Kevin Spacey: * 21: Blackjack (2008) - Pr. Micky Rosa * El hermano de Santa (2007) "Fred Claus" - Clyde * Superman regresa (2006) "Superman Returns" - Lex Luthor * K-Pax: El Visitante (2001) - Prot * Tiempo de matar (1996) "A Time to Kill" - Rufus Buckley Tim Robbins: * Atrapa el fuego (2006) "Catch a Fire" - Nic Vos * Amenaza virtual (2001) "Antitrust" - Gary Winston * Nada que perder (1997) "Nothing to Lose" - Nick Beam * El gran salto (1994) "The Hudsucker Proxy" - Norville Barnes (redoblaje) * El ejecutivo (1992) "The Player" - Griffin Mill Sean Bean: *Tierra fría (2005) "North Country" - Kyle Dodge * Troya (2004) "Troy" - Odiseo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002, versión extendida) - Boromir * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Boromir * Línea de combate (TV) (1999) "Bravo Two Zero" - Andy McNab Sylvester Stallone: * Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Kit Latura * El especialista (1994) - Raymond Quik (Doblaje simultaneo) * Rocky V (1990) - Rocky Balboa * Rocky III (1982) - Rocky Balboa (Redoblaje DVD) * Rocky (1976) - Rocky Balboa (Redoblaje DVD) Ray Liotta: * The Rat Pack (TV) (1998) - Frank Sinatra * Inolvidable (1996) "Unforgettable" - David Krane * Operación Elefante (1995) “Operation Dumbo Drop” - Capt. T.C. Doyle * Fuga de Absolom (1994) “No Escape” - Capt. J.T. Robbins * Corina, Corina (1994) “Corrina, Corrina” - Manny Singer Michael Keaton: * Game 6 (2005) - Nicky Rogan * Voces del más allá (2005) "White Noise" - Jonathan Rivers * Jack Frost (1998) "Juanito Escarcha" - Jack Frost * El inquilino (1990) "Pacific Heights" - Carter Hayes Greg Kinnear: * Un perdedor con suerte (2000) "Loser" - Pr. Edward Alcott * La enfermera Betty (2000) "Nurse Betty" - Dr. David Ravell/George McCord * ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) "What Planet Are You From?" - Perry Gordon * Hombres misteriosos (1999) "Mystery Men" - Capitán Asombroso/Lance Hunt John Travolta: * Contracara (1997) "Face/Off" - Sean Archer * El nombre del juego (1995) "Get Shorty" - Chili Palmer * El escándalo (1998) "Primary Colors" - Gobernador Jack Stanton * Cadenas de oro (TV) (1991) "Chains of Gold" - Scott Barnes Aaron Eckhart: * Secretos de mi padre (2005) "Neverwas" - Zach Riley (redoblaje) * Posesión (2002) “Possession” - Roland Michell * La promesa (2001) “The Pledge” - Stan Krolak * Molly (1999) - Buck McKay Andy García: * La Pantera Rosa 2 (2008) "Pink Panther 2" - Vicenzo * La última carta (2007) "Smokin' Aces" - Stanley Locke * Historia de la Habana (2000) For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story - Arturo Sandoval * Horas de angustia (1998) “Desperate Measures” - Frank Conner (Doblaje original) David Duchovny: * Jean–Michel Cousteau: Ocean Adventures (2006) - Narrador * House of D (2004) - Tom Warshaw * Connie y Carla (2004) - Jeff (Doblaje original) * Eco–Challenge Fiji Islands (2003) - Narrador Don Cheadle: * La esperanza vive en mi (2007) "Reign Over Me" - Alan Johnson * Misión a Marte (2000) “Mission to Mars” - Luke Graham * Una lección antes de morir (1999) "A Lesson Before Dying" - Grant Wiggins * Volcano (1997) - Emmit Reese Rutger Hauer: * El rito (2011) "The Rite" - Istvan Kovak * Furia ciega (1989) “Blind Fury” - Nick Parker * Blade Runner (1982) - Roy Batty * Halcones de la noche (1981) "Nighthawks" - Wulfgar Carl Weathers *Rocky IV (1985) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) *Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) *Rocky II (1979) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) *Rocky (1976) - Apollo Creed (doblaje del 2000) Stellan Skarsgård: *Thor (2011) - Erik Selvig * Dominion: Precuela del exorcista (2005) - Padre Lankester Merrin * La casa de cristal (2001) “The Glass House” - Terrence 'Terry' Glass Hugh Grant: * Amor a segunda vista (2002) "Two Weeks Notice" - George Wade * Un gran chico (2002) "About a Boy" - Will Freeman * Un lugar llamado Notting Hill (1999) "Notting Hill" - William Tacker Samuel L. Jackson: * Reglas de combate (2000) "Rules of Engagement" - Cor. Terry L. Childers * Alerta en lo profundo (1999) "Deep Blue Sea" - Russell Franklin * El mediador (1998) "The Negotiator" - Tte. Danny Roman Dennis Quaid: * Justo en la mira (2008) “Vantage Point” - Thomas Barnes * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) "Yours, Mine and Ours"(versión de cine) - Frank Beardsley * Corazón de dragón (1996) “Dragonheart” - Bowen Kevin Kline: * Chaplin(1992) - Douglas Fairbanks * Las violetas son azules (1986) "Violets are Blue" - Henry Squires * Silverado (1985) - Paden Vincent D'Onofrio: * Impostor (2002) - Hathaway * El piso 13 (1999) - Jason Whitney / Jerry Ashton * Pelham 1, 2, 3...secuestro en Nueva York (1998) "The Taking of Pelham One Two Three" - Sr. Blue Sam Neill: * Jurassic Park III (2001) "Parque Jurásico III" - Alan Grant * El hombre bicentenario (1999) "Bicentennial Man" - 'Sir' Richard Martin * El señor de los caballos (1998) "The Horse Whisperer" - Robert MacLean Jeff Bridges: * Corazón de héroes (1996) "White Squall" - Capitán Christopher 'Skipper' Sheldon * Sin miedo a la vida (1993) "SFearless" - Max Klein * Texasville (1990) - Duane Jackson James Belushi * Superagente K-9 I.P. (2002) - Det. Mike Dooley * Dos vidas contigo (2000) - Joe Dayton * Superagente K-911 (1999) - Det. Mike Dooley Dermot Mulroney: * Gracie (2007) - Bryan Bowen * Adiós mi amor (1998) “Goodbye Lover” - Jake Dunmore * La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) “My Best Friend's Wedding” - Michael O'Neal Tom Cruise: * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) “Austin Powers in Goldmember” - Austin Powers (en film "Austinpussy") * Leyenda (1985) "Legend" - Jack (tercer doblaje) * Perdiéndola (1983) "Losing'It" - Woody Chris Noth: *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Sr. Big * Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Sr. Big * El hombre perfecto (2005) "The Perfect Man" - Ben Cooper Michael Biehn: * Corre... no grites (2000) “Cherry Falls” - Sherrif Brent Marken * Dragones americanos (1998) "American Dragons" - Det. Tony Luca * Navy Seals (1990) - Lt. James Curran Bernie Mac: * Conquistando a mi suegro (2005) "Guess Who" - Percy Jones * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) “Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle” - Jimmy Bosley * Jefe de estado (2003) "Head of State" - Mitch Gilliam Peter Greene: * De ladrón a policía (1999) “Blue Streak” - Deacon * La Máscara (1994) “The Mask” - Dorian Tyrell * Laws of Gravity (1992) - Jimmy Kevin Bacon: *Rompiendo reglas (2001) Novocaine - Actor Lance Phelps *Apolo 13 (1995) “Apollo 13” - Jack Swigert *El río salvaje (1994) “The River Wild” - Wade Jean-Claude Van Damme: * Infierno (1999) - Eddie Lomax * The Quest (1996) - Christopher Dubois (3ª versión) * Muerte súbita (1995) “Sudden Death” - Darren McCord Billy Zane: *Máxima velocidad (2002) "Landspeed" - Michael Sanger * Titanic (1997) “Titanic” - Caledon 'Cal' Hockley * El Fantasma (1996) “The Phantom” - The Phantom / Kit Walker Hugh Laurie * Tal vez un bebé (2000) "Maybe Baby" - Sam Bell * Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) "The Borrowers" - Oficial de policía (Doblaje original) Tom Hanks: * Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) "Saving Private Ryan" - Cap. John H. Miller * Eso que tú haces (1996) "That Thing You Do!" - Sr. White Jeremy Irons: * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) “The Man in the Iron Mask” - Aramis * Gemelos tóxicos (1988) “Dead Ringers” - Beverly Mantle / Elliot Mantle William Hurt: * Las cosas que importan (1998) “One True Thing” - George Gulden * Parque Gorky (1983) “Gorky Park” - Arkady Renko (primer estelar) Jim Carrey: * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” - Joel Barish * Tonto y retonto (1994) “Dumb & Dumber” - Lloyd Christmas Vince Vaughn: * Viviendo con mi ex (2006) “The Break-Up” - Gary Grobowski * Psicosis (1998) “Psycho” - Norman Bates Bruce Willis: * Alguien sabe demasiado (1998) “Mercury Rising” - Art Jeffries * El Chacal (1997) “The Jackal” - El Chacal Ewan McGregor: * Miss Potter (2006) - Norman Warne * A Life Less Ordinary (1997) - Robert Lewis Brad Pitt: * El club de la pelea (1999) “Fight Club” - Tyler Durden * ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) “Meet Joe Black” - Joe Black Tommy Lee Jones: * El paquete (1989) "The Package" - Thomas Boyette * Pequeños guerreros (1998) “Small Soldiers” - Comandante Chip Hazard Jamie Foxx: * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) "Stealth" - Tte. Henry Purcell * Ali (2001) - Drew 'Bundini' Brown Matthew McConaughey: * U-571: La batalla del Atlántico (2000) “U-571” - Tte. Andrew Tyler * Ed TV (1999) - Ed 'Eddie' Pekurny Richard Gere: * Justicia roja (1997) “Red Corner” - Jack Moore * Sin piedad (1986) “No Mercy” - Eddie Jillette Wesley Snipes: * El arte de la guerra (2000) “The Art of War” - Neil Shaw * Reinas o reyes (1995) “To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar” - Noxeema Jackson Mickey Rourke: * El implacable (2000) “Get Carter” - Cyrus Paice * Mariposa de bar (1987) “Barfly” - Henry Chinaski Daniel Day-Lewis: * Golpe a la vida (1997) “The Boxer” - Danny Flynn * Las brujas de Salem (1996) “The Crucible” - John Proctor Bill Paxton: * Thunderbirds (2004) - Jeff Tracy * Límite Vertical (2000) “Vertical Limit” - Elliot Vaughn David Caruso: *Punto muerto (2000) "Deadlocked" - Ned Stark * Jade (1995) - David Corelli Jason Patric: * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) "Speed 2: Cruise Control" - Oficial Alex Shaw * Los hijos de la calle (1996) "Sleepers" - Lorenzo Shakes Carcaterra (Redoblaje) Billy Bob Thornton: * The Astronaut Farmer (2006) - Charles Farmer * Escuela para idiotas (2006) “School for Scoundrels” - Dr. P (Redoblaje) Billy Crystal: * La pareja del año (2001) “America's Sweethearts” - Lee Phillips * El gran comediante (1992) “Mr. Saturday Night” - Buddy Young, Jr. Steve Carell: * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) “Knocked–Up” - Él Mismo * Virgen a los 40 (2005) "The 40 Year Old Virgin" - Andy Stitzer Paul Rudd: * Un par nada ejemplar (2008) "Role Models" - Danny Donahue * Romeo y Julieta (1996) “Romeo + Juliet” - Dave Paris Lochlyn Munro: * Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) “Little Man” - Greg * Un novio en apuros (2003) “A Guy Thing” - Ray James Caviezel: * Unknown (2006) - Jean Jacket *Más allá de la muerte (2004) - Fletcher Gary Cole * Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) “Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!” - Henry Futch * El beso del cielo (1998) "Kiss the Sky" - Marty Peter Gallagher: * Camino a la fama 2 (2008) "Center Stage: Turn It Up" - Jonathan Reeves * La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) "House on Haunted Hill" - Donald W. Blackburn, M.D. Matthew Modine: * Proyecto Clemens (2004) “Funky Monkey” - Alec McCall * La pirata (1995) “Cutthroat Island” - William Shaw Tyrese Gibson * Al límite (2006) "Waist Deep" - 02 * Más rápido más furioso (2003) “2 Fast 2 Furious” - Roman Pearce Isaiah Washington: * Barco fantasma (2002) “Ghost Ship” - Greer * La venganza de las ratas (2001) "Hood Rat (V)" - Max Tom Gallop: * El ultimátum de Bourne (2007) "The Bourne Ultimatum" - Tom Cronin * La supremacía Bourne (2004) "The Bourne Supremacy" - Tom Cronin Liam Cunningham: * Revelación (2001) "Revelation" - Father Ray Connolly * La princesita (1995) “A Little Princess” - Capt. Crewe / Prince Rama Doug Jones: * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) "Hellboy II: The Golden Army" - Abe Sapien * Hellboy (2004) - Abe Sapien (voz de David Hyde Pierce) Bill Murray: * Háblame de sexo (2001) "Speaking of Sex" - Ezri Stovall * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Tom Arnold *Todo por las patadas (2003) "Just for Kicks" - Sr. Martin *Pistolas y pañales (1993) " Undercover Blues" - Vern Newman Jeroen Krabbé *El rey de la colina (1993) "King of the Hill" - Sr. Kurlander *El castigador (1989) "The Punisher" - Gianni Franco Stephen Tobolowsky: * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Max * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) "Bird on a Wire" - Joe Weyburn Sebastian Roché: * Sophie (2000) "Baby" - Rebelde Clark * Merlín (1998) - Sir Gawain Clifton Powell: * Ray (2004) - Jeff Brown * El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Martin Luther King Otros *You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger (2010) - Roy Channing (Josh Brolin) * Rescatando a papá (2009) "Dadnapped" - Neil Morris (George Newbern) * Un sueño posible (2009) "The Blind Side" - Sean Tuohy (Tim McGraw) * Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) "Funny People" - Clarke (Eric Bana) * Te amo, brother (2009) "I Love You, Man" - Doug Evans (Thomas Lennon) * Mi falso prometido (2009) " My Fake Fiance" - Mono (Steve Schirripa) * Brüno (2009) - Insertos (Versión de Universal) * Jugando sucio (2008) "Leatherheads" - Jimmy 'Dodge' Connelly (George Clooney) * Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) " Prom Night" - Tio Jack Turner (Linden Ashby) * Pathology (2008) - Jake Gallo (Michael Weston) (Redoblaje) * La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Bill Longley (Brad Johnson) * 1408 (2007) "La Habitación 1408" - Sam Farrell (Tony Shalhoub) * Patinando a la gloria (2007) "Blades of Glory " - Entrenador Roberts (Craig T. Nelson) * Vuelo 93 (2006) "United 93" - Comandante (Patrick St. Esprit) * Avenger (2006) - Frank McBride (Timothy Hutton) * Miami Vice (2006) - James "Sonny" Crockett (Colin Farrell) * El descanso (2006) "The Holiday" - Graham Simpkins (Jude Law) * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) "Big Momma's House 2" - Oshima (Kevin Durand) * Al otro lado del mundo (2006) "The Painted Veil" - Charlie Townsend (Liev Schreiber) * Un nuevo amor (2005) "Something New" - Walter (Mike Epps) * Æon Flux (2005) - Trevor Goodchild (Marton Csokas) * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) "Fun with Dick and Jane" - Garth (John Michael Higgins) * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Sgt.Cobb (John G. Connolly) * El perro sonriente (2005) “Because of Winn-Dixie” - Pastor (Jeff Daniels) * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) “The Brothers Grimm” - Wilhelm Grimm (Matt Damon) * La batalla de Riddick (2004) “The Chronicles of Riddick” - Vaako (Karl Urban) * La intérprete (2005) "The Interpreter" - Agente del FBI, Narrador * 10.5 (2004) - Clark Williams (John Schneider) * Van Helsing (2004) “Cazador de Mounstros”- Conde Drácula (Richard Roxburgh) * Shaun de los muertos(2004) " Shaun of the Dead " - Pete (Peter Serafinowicz) * El Castigador (2004) " The Punisher" - Mike Toro (Eduardo Yáñez) * El día después de mañana (2004) "The Day After Tomorrow" - Guardia del museo (Joey Elias) * Dogville (2003) - Ben (Zeljko Ivanek) * Historias de guerra (2003) " War Stories" - Ian Rhys (Jeffrey Nordling) * Veronica Guerin (2003) - John Traynor (Ciarán Hinds) * Lutero (2003) - Giramo Aleander (Jonathan Firth) * 7 crímenes (2003) - Coronel Roux (Jeremy Northam) * Gauguin, diario de un genio (2003) - Maurrin (Nicholas Hope) * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Merovingian (Lambert Wilson) * Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) "Shanghai Knights" - Wu Chow (Donnie Yen) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) “Mona Lisa Smile” - Bill Dunbar (Dominic West) * Beethoven 5 (2003) "Beethoven's 5th" - Freddy Kablinski (Dave Thomas) * El secreto de Charlie (2002) “The Truth About Charlie” - Joshua Peters (Mark Wahlberg) * La barbería (2002) “Barbershop” - Ricky Nash (Michael Early) * Todo al descubierto (2002) "Full Frontantal" - Arthur Dean (Enrico Colantoni) * El chico nuevo (2002) "The New Guy " - Director Zaylor (Geoffrey Lewis) * Soldados de papel (2002) "Paper Soldiers" - Will * De niñera a ejecutiva (2002) "Au Pair II" - Seamus (James Lancaster) * Infestados (2002) "Infested" - Bob (Jack Mulcahy) * El amor duele (2002) "Love and a Bullet" - Vaughn (James Black) * Invasión final (2002) " Terminal Invasion" - David Higgins (C. David Johnson) * Lejos del cielo (2002) “Far from Heaven” - Raymond Deagan (Dennis Haysbert) * Veneno (2002) "Venomous" - Dr. David Henning (Treat Williams) * Velocidad personal (2002) "Personal Velocity: Three Portraits" - Lee (Tim Guinee) * El Francotirador 2 (TV) (2002) “Sniper 2” - Cole (Bokeem Woodbine) * El gurú del sexo (2002) "The Guru" - Vijay Rao (Emil Marwa) * Desierto de la muerte (2002) "" Agente George Scanlon en (Jamey Sheridan) * D-Tox (2002) - Slater (Christopher Fulford) * Beethoven 4 (2001) - Reginald Sedgewick (Matt McCoy) * Construyendo la vida (2001) - Of. Walker (Scott Bakula) * No es otra tonta película americana (2001) "Not Another Teen Movie" - Profesor Keller (Sean Smith) * Ántrax (2001) “Amenaza Mortal” - Sgt. Craig Anderson (Cameron Daddo) * Un mono en el espacio (2001) "Race to Space" - Dr. Wilhelm von Huber (James Woods) (redoblaje) * Conspiración (2001) "Conspiracy" - Eberhard Schöngarth (Peter Sullivan) *Las últimas órdenes (2001) - Vince (Ray Winstone) * Tremors 3 (2001) - Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) * Una aventura de perros (2001) " The Retrievers" - Tom Lowry (Robert Hays) * Rápido y Furioso (2001) “The Fast and the Furious” - Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) * Alta velocidad (2001) "Driven" - Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) (Redoblaje) * Fantasmas de Marte (2001) “Ghosts of Mars” - Sgt. Jericho Butler (Jason Statham) * El Majestic (2001) "The Majestic" - Kevin Bannerman (Ron Rifkin) * El mosquetero (2001) " The Musketeer " - Febre (Tim Roth) * El regreso de Prancer (2001) "Prancer Returns " - James Klock (Michael O'Keefe) * Pulgarcito (2001) "Le Petit Pucet" - Padre (Pierre Berriau) * American Pie: La boda (2001) "American Wedding" - Bear (Eric Allan Kramer) * En su vida: John Lennon (2000) - John Lennon (Philip McQuillan Phoenix) * Criaturas de la noche (2000) “Pitch Black” - William J. Johns (Cole Hauser) * Supernova (2000) - Nick Vanzant (James Spader) * El Tigre y el Dragón (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) (2000) “Wo hu cang long” - Maestro Li Mu Bai (Chow Yun-Fat) * Mejor de exposición (2000) “Best in Show” - Gerry Fleck (Eugene Levy) * Corazón de dragón: Un nuevo comienzo (V) (2000) "Dragonheart: A New Beginning" - Lord Osric de Crossley (Harry Van Gorkum) * Descuido de amor (2000) “Labor Pains” - Ryan Keene (Rob Morrow) * Muerte al acecho (2000) “A Better Way to Die” - Boomer (Scott Wiper) * La tormenta perfecta (2000) “The Perfect Storm” - Michael 'Bugsy' Moran (John Hawkes) * Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) Miracle in Lane 2 " - Myron Yoder (Rick Rossovich) * El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) "Nutty Professor II: The Klumps" - Ernie Klump (Eddie Murphy) * El señor Accidente (2000) "Mr. Accident" - Duxton Chevalier (David Field) * Epicentro (2000) "Epicenter" - Nick Constantine (Gary Daniels) * El llamado (2000) "The Calling" - Marc St. Clair (Richard Lintern) * Vida marina (2000) "Marine Life" - Deitmar (Shawn Macdonald) * ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) "The New Adventures of Spin and Marty: Suspect Behavior" - Jack (Judd Nelson) * El director chiflado (1999) "Bowfinger" - Afrim (Adam Alexi-Malle) * Limbo (1999) - 'Jumpin' Joe Gastineau (David Strathairn) * Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) “Galaxy Quest” - James Nesmith/Com. Taggart (Tim Allen) * El quinto infierno (1999) "The Boondock Saints" - Paul Smecker (Willem Dafoe) * Un papá genial (1999) “Big Daddy” - Delivery Guy (Rob Schneider) * Purgatorio (TV) (1999) “Purgatory” - Blackjack Britton (Eric Roberts) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) - Libre (Francis Wright) * El secreto (1999) - Vincent (Nick Nolte) * Viaje al peligro (1999) - "Final Run" - Charlie (Robert Wisden) * La familia Patridge (1999) - Dave Madden/Kincaid (Michael Chieffo) * Analízame (1999) " Analyze This" - Jack (Clem Caserta) * Cleopatra (1999) - Bruto (Sean Pertwee) * Magnolia (1999) - Rick Spector (Michael Bowen) * Té con Mussolini (1999) " Tea with Mussolini" - Oficial alemán (Hermann Weisskopf) * Cambio de letras (1999) "Switching Goals" - Jerry Stanton (Eric Lutes) * Sueños de un asesino (1999) “In Dreams” - Vivian Thompson (Robert Downey Jr.) * El gran Simon (1998) “Simon Birch” - Ben Goodrich (Oliver Platt) * Agua viva (1998) "Deep Rising" - T. Ray (Trevor Goddard) * Jueves (1998) "Thursday" - Casey (Thomas Jane) * Control terrestre (1998) " Ground Control" - Jack Harris (Kiefer Sutherland) * Elizabeth: La Reina virgen (1998) - Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) (Doblaje original) * Shakespeare apasionado (1998) "Shakespeare in Love" - Christopher Marlowe (Rupert Everett) * Un beso en Hollywood (1998) " Billy´s Hollywood Screen Kiss "- Perry (Richard Ganoung) * Merlín (1998) - Duque de Cornwall (Thomas Lockyer) * Merlín (TV) (1998) - Rengal (Graham McTavish) * Trabajo sucio (1998) - Sam McKenna (Artie Lange) * Patch Adams(1998) - Rudy (Michael Jeter) * Las vacaciones del director (1998) "Principal Takes a Holiday" - Fitz/ Dr. V (Kevin Nealon) * Compañías peligrosas (TV) (1998) “The Waiting Game” - Tim/Adrian (Chris Potter) * La casa de Angelo(1997) " The House of Angelo" - Lord Vanbrugh (David Robb) * La vida es bella (1997) “La Vita è bella” - Ferruccio Papini (Sergio Bini Bustric) * Dinero fácil (1997) "Money Talks" - Teniente * Camino sin retorno(1997) "U-Turn" - Sergi (Ilia Volok) * Con todo el corazón (1997) “ True Hear" - Khomanesta (August Schellenberg) * Verdad o consecuencias (1997) “Truth or Consequences, N.M.” - Gordon Jacobson (Kevin Pollak) * Kull el conquistador (1997) " Kull the Conqueror" - Taligaro (Thomas Ian Griffith) * Erase una vez en China (1997) "Las Hero in China" - Wong Fei-Hung (Jet Li) * Partes privadas (1997) "Private Parts" - Fred Norris * La propocisión (1997) "The Proposition" - Huw Williams (Richard Lynch) * Sin vía de escape (1997) " Dusting Cliff 7" - Coronel Roger McBride (Lance Henriksen) * Muchachos (1996) "Boys" - Billy (Bill Sage) * Mr. Reliable (1996) - Wally Mellish (Colin Friels) * Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) "Midnight in Saint Petersburg" - Nikolai Petrov (Jason Connery) * Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) "Code Name: Wolverine"- John Baines (Richard Brooks) * La sangre que nos une (1996) "Marvin's Room" - Bruno (Joe Lisi) * El regalo prometido (1996) " Jingle All the Way " - Locutor de radio * Hackers (1995) - Eugene Belford / Plaga (Fisher Stevens) * Tiempo límite (Nick of Time) (1995) - Brendan Grant (Peter Strauss) * El imitador (1995) “Copycat” - Nicoletti (Will Patton) * Nixon (1995) - Henry Kissinger (Paul Sorvino) * Los puentes de Madison (1995) “The Bridges of Madison County” - Michael Johnson (Victor Slezak) * La última cena (1995) “The Last Supper” - Marcos (Jonathan Penner) * Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) " Sense and Sensibility " - John Dashwood (James Fleet) * El poder del amor (1995) " Something to Talk About " - Jamie Johnson (Brett Cullen) * Mi querido presidente (1995) “The American President” - Leon Kodak (David Paymer) * La huida (1994) - Rudy Travis (Michael Madsen) (Doblaje original) * Angie (1994) - Vinnie (James Gandolfini) * Promesa rota (1994) - Conde Borodin (Oliver Tobias) * Lassie (1994) - Steve Turner (Jon Tenney) * El gran salto (1994) The Hudsucker Proxy - Moses (Bill Cobbs) (Doblaje original) * Anhelo de justicia (1994) A Passion for justice: The Hazel Brannon Smith Story - Smitty (D.W. Moffett) * Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Travis Walton (D.B. Sweeney) * Ricky Ricón (1994) “Ri¢hie Ri¢h” - Lawrence Van Dough (John Larroquette) * The Man Who Wouldn't Die (1994) - Thomas Grace / Inspector Fulbright (Roger Moore) * Distracción fatal (1993) "Fatal Instinct" - Ned Ravine (Armand Assante) * La otra vida de Cristo (1993) "The Visual Bible: Matthew" - Jesús (Bruce Marchiano) * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Matt Stewart (Geraint Wyn Davies) * Sliver: Una invasión a la privacidad (1993) - Zeke Hawkins (William Baldwin) * Los Coneheads (1993) “Coneheads” - Beldar Conehead / Donald R. DeCicco (Dan Aykroyd) * La lista de Schindler (1993) “Schindler's List” - Poldek Pfefferberg (Jonathan Sagall) * Jamaica bajo cero (1993) "Cool Runnings" - Yul Brenner (Malik Joba) * Abracadabra (1993) - Dave Dennison (Charles Rocket) * Una de las chicas (1993) "Just One of the Girls" - Louis Calder (Kevin McNulty) * Toque al corazón (1993) "Heartbeat" - Steven Towers (Kevin Kilner) * Con alma y corazón (1993) Heart and Souls" - Frank Reilly (Bill Calvert) * Kick boxer IV: El Agresor (1993) "Kickboxer 4: The Agressor" - David Sloan (Sasha Mitchell) * Un horizonte lejano (1992) "Far and Away" - Stephen Chase (Thomas Gibson) * Perfume de mujer (1992) "Scent of Woman" - Manny (Gene Canfield) * Perfume de mujer (1992) "Scent of Woman" - Donny Rossi (Michael Santoro) * Secretos (1992) "Danielle Steel's Secrets" - Zack Taylor (Gary Collins) * Eternamente joven (1992) "Forever Young" - Cor. Wilcox (David Marshall Grant) * De hombres y ratones (1992) "Of Mice and Men" - George Milton (Gary Sinise) * Samurai Americano (1992) “American Samurai” - David Bradley (David Bradley) * Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) - Conde Spreatzle (Terry Kiser) * El silencio de los inocentes (1991) “The Silence of the Lambs” - Jame 'Buffalo Bill' Gumb (Ted Levine) * Terminator 2 (1991) "Terminator 2: Judgment Day" - Todd Voight (Xander Berkeley) - voces diversas * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) "A Nightmare on Elm Street 6: Freddy's Dead" - Doc (Yaphet Kotto) * Quigley Down Under (1990) - Matthew Quigley (Tom Selleck) * Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) " Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles " - Splinter (Kevin Clash) * Demasiado joven para morir (1990) " Too Young to Die? " - Juez Harper (Tom Everett) * El padrino III (1990) "The Godfather: Part III" - Joey Zasa (Joe Mantegna) * Los nuevos cineastas (1989) - Jonathan Tristan-Bennet (Dan Schneider) * Drugstore Cowboy (1989) - Bob (Matt Dillon) * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Jack Hardemeyer (Kurt Fuller) (Redoblaje) * She's Out Of Control (1989) - Doug Simpson (Tony Danza) * Cementerio de mascotas (1989) “Pet Sematary” -Louis Creed (Dale Midkiff) * Mira quién habla (1989) "Look Who's Talking" - Albert (George Segal) * El saxofonista (1988) "Bird" - Charlie 'Bird' Parker (Forest Whitaker) * Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) "Child's Play" - Mike Norris(Chris Sarandon) * El engaño (1989) "Deceit" - Bailey (Norbert Weisser) * Traición al amanecer (1988) "Tequila Sunrise" - Greg Lindroff (Arliss Howard) * Estaré en casa para Navidad (1988) "I'll Be Home for Christmas" - Joseph Bundy * Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) "Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood" - Nick (Kevin Spirtas) * Mystic Pizza (1988) - Tim Travers (William R. Moses) * Rambo 3 (1988) - Hombre afgano (Joseph Shiloach) * Evil Dead II (1987) - Ed Getley (Richard Domeier) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) "A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors" - Dr. Neil Gordon (Craig Wasson) * Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Billy Tessio (Casey Siemaszko) * Hogar, dulce hogar - Max Beissart (Alexander Godunov) (1986) * Alien: La resurrección (1986) "Alien: Resurrection" - Distephano (Raymond Cruz) * Águilas de acero 2 (1986) "Iron Eagle II" - Matt Cooper (Mark Humphrey) * Fanny (1986) "Bach et bottine" - Jean-Claude (Raymond Legault) * La ouija asesina (1986) "Witchboard" - Brandon Sinclair (Stephen Nichols) * Los Goonies(1985) "The Goonies" - Señor Perkins (Curtis Hanson) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) "Ghostbusters" - Gerente del hotel * La venganza del ninja negro (1985) “Pray for Death” - Akira Saito (Shô Kosugi) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) "A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge" - Ken Walsh (Clu Gulager) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) “Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes” - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) (redoblaje) * Krull (1983) - Rhun (Robbie Coltrane) * 007: Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) "Never Say Never Again" - Elliot (Ronald Pickup) * Tootsie (1982) - Ron Carlisle (Dabney Coleman) * Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (1981) "Raiders of the Lost Ark" - Rene Belloq (Paul Freeman) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) * La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Jesús (Brian Deacon) * El juego de la muerte (1978) - Carl Miller (Robert Wall) * Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Matthew Bennell (Donald Sutherland) * Frenesí (1972) - Richard Ian Blaney (Jon Finch) * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970) "Two Mules for Sister Sara" - Cor. Beltran (Manuel Fábregas) * El hombre perdido (1969) "The Lost Man" - Jason Higgs (Sidney Poitier) * The Horror of Dracula (1958) - Arthur Holmwood (Michael Gough) (redoblaje) * Un cuento de navidad (1951) - Ebenezer Scrooge (Alastair Sim) Películas animadas Kevin Kline: * El Jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) - Febo * El Jorobado de Notre Dame 2 (2002) - Febo Conrad Vernon: *Madagascar 2 : Escape Africa (2008) - Simio Mason *Madagascar (2005) - Simio Mason Otros * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) - Grimble (Hugo Weaving) * El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) - Mole (James Hamilton) * Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) - Dr. Cockroach (Hugh Laurie)(únicamente trailer promocional) * El Expreso Polar (2004) (Tom Hanks) "The Polar Express" - Conductor * Bionicle: La máscara de la luz (2003) - Toa Tahu * Shrek 2 (2001) - Recepcionista (Guillaume Aretos) * Titan A.E. (2000) - Sam Tucker (Ron Perlman) * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América (1996) - Agente de seguridad nacional * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo (1998)- John Smith (Donal Gibson) * Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Tom Piper (1997) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer (1996) - Astaroth de Querubines * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños - Gato Artemis (1995) * Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya - Gato Artemis (1994) * Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Gato Artemis (1993) * Heroes de la Fé- Historia de San Patricio-Patricio * Heroes de la Fé-Historia de Bernardette-Sacerdote. *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Rayo *El niño del tambor - Padre de Aaron/ Melchor Series de Televisión thumb|218px|right [[Dan Cortese| Dan Cortese]]:' *Las travesuras de mi hermana (20 episodios, 2003-2006) "What I Like About You" - Vic Meladeo * Papás inesperados (22 episodios, 2003-2004) "Rock Me, Baby" - Jimmy Cox * El closet de Verónica (63 episodios, 1997-2000) "Veronica's Closet" - Perry Rollins 'Mathew St. Patrick: * Reunion (20 episódios, 2005) - Detective Kenneth Marjorino * Six Feet Under (64 episodios, 2002-2006) "Seis Pies Bajo Tierra" - Keith Charles Nathan Fillion: * Lost (1 episodio, 2006) - Kevin * Pasadena (3 episodios, 2002) - Rev. Glenn Collins Otros papeles * Glee (28 episodios, 2009-) - Burt Hummel (Mike O'Malley) * Chuck: Espía por Accidente (70 episodios, 2007-) - John Casey (Adam Baldwin) * Doctor House (143 episodios, 2004-) "House M.D." - Dr. Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (253 episodios, 2000-) - Nick Stokes (George Eads) * Vidas encubiertas (20 episodios, 2009-2010) "Dark Blue" - Tte. Carter Shaw (Dylan McDermott) * En terapia (121 episodios, 2008-2010) "In Treatment" - Dr. Paul (Gabriel Byrne) * El psíquico (79 episodios, 2006-2010) "Psych" - Henry Spencer (Corbin Bernsen) * Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte (13 episodios, 2010) "Miami Medical" - Narrador * La bestia (13 episodios, 2009) "The Beast" - Conrad (Kevin J. O'Connor) * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (1 episodio, 2009) " Law & Order: UK" - Luke Slade (Iain Glen) * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (1 episodio, 2009) " Law & Order: UK" - Philip Woodleigh (Denis Lawson) * Infieles (2002-2008) “Cheaters” - Joey Greco * Saint-Tropez (51 episodios, 1996-2008) - Alain * Esposas Desesperadas (18 episodios, 2006-2007) "Desperate Housewives" - Ian Hainsworth (Dougray Scott) * Los 4400 (42 episodios, 2004-2007) - Tom Baldwin (Joel Gretsch) * Los Tres Chiflados (redoblaje) - Moe (Moe Howard) * O.C. Vidas Ajenas (92 episodios, 2003-2007) - Sandy Cohen (Peter Gallagher) * One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes (56 episodios, 2003-2007) - Keith Scott (Craig Sheffer) * Kyle XY (11 episodios, 2006-2007) - Brian Taylor (Martin Cummins) * Eureka (2006) - Warren King * Everwood (89 episodios, 2002-2006) - Dr. Andy Brown (Treat Williams) * Veronica Mars (2004-2005) - Abel Koontz (Christian Clemenson) * Hechiceras (3 episodios, 2005) - Drake (Billy Zane) * Alias (2 episodios, 2005) - Ivan Curtis (David Marshall Grant) * Lindas Propiedades (13 episodios, 2005) "Hot Properties" - Dr. Charlie Thorpe (Stephen Dunham) * Smallville (1 episodio, 2004 3ª temporada "Legacy".) - Dr. Virgil Swann (Christopher Reeve) * La casa de la locura (2004) "Mad Mad House" - Avocado * Caso cerrado (2004) "Cold Case" - Minard (Jeffrey Nordling) * Mutante X (26 episodios, 2001-2004) "Mutant X" - Mason Eckhart (Tom McCamus) * Odisea (19 episodios, 2002-2003) “Odyssey 5” - Chuck Taggart (Peter Weller) * Entrenando a papá (2001-2002) “Raising Dad” - Matt Stewart (Bob Saget) * The Mind of the Married Man (20 episodios, 2001-2002) “La mente del hombre casado” - Micky Barnes (Mike Binder) * Once and Again (63 episodios, 1999-2002) - Rick Sammler (Bill Campbell) * El Mundo Perdido (64 episodios, 1999-2002) "The Lost World" - Lord John Roxton (William Snow) * BeastMaster (64 episodios, 1999-2002) - Dar (Daniel Goddard) * Hechiceras (7 episodios, 1999-2000) - Jack Sheridan (Lochlyn Munro) * Aprendiendo a vivir (118 episodios, 1993-2000) “Boy Meets World” - Alan Matthews (William Russ) * L.A. Heat (48 episodios, 1999) “Acción Mortal” - Mc Donald (Wolf Larson) * Sunset Beach (143 episodios, 1997-1999) - Ben Evans (Clive Robertson) * Poltergeist: El legado (37 episodios, 1996-1999) - Derek Rayne (Derek de Lint) * Medias de Seda (10 episodios, 1996-1999) "Silk Stalkings" - Det. Sgt. Tom Ryan (Chris Potter) * Mejorando la casa (últimos episodios, 1991-1999) "Home Improvement" - Al Borland (Richard Karn) * Pecados de la ciudad (24 episodios, 1998) "Sins of the City" - Vince Karol * The Secret World of Alex Mack (71 episodios, 1994-1998) - George Mack * Wings (172 episodios, 1990-1997) - Joe Montgomery Hackett (Tim Daly) * El centinela (primeros capítulos-1996) “The Sentinel” - Detective Jim Ellison (Richard Burgi) * El mundo de Beakman (1993) "Beakman's World" - Lester (Mark Ritts) * Se hará justicia (107 episodios, 1986-1992) "L.A. Law" - Victor Sifuentes (Jimmy Smits) * Dudas Razonables (43 episodios, 1991-1993) “Reasonable Doubts” - Det. Dicky Cobb (Mark Harmon) * Flash (1990-1991) - Barry Allen / Flash (John Wesley Shipp) * La guerra de los Mundos (43 episodios, 1988-1990) “War of the Worlds” - Dr. Harrison Blackwood (Jared Martin) * Misión imposible (35 episodios, 1988-1990) - Max (Tony Hamilton) * Mis dos papás (27 episodios, 1987-1990) "My Two Dads" - Joey Harris (Greg Evigan) * Wolf el Sagaz (1989) - Tony Wolf (Jack Scalia) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias Miniseries * La captura del asesino de Río Verde (2008) "The Capture of the Green River Killer" - Dave Reichert (Tom Cavanagh) * Fidel (2002) "Fidel" - Che Guevara (Gael Garcia Bernal) * Napoléon (2002) - General de Napoléon * La reliquia del futuro (2002) - Yehoshua (Manou Lubowski) * Cruzados (2001) "Crociati" - Peter (Alessandro Gassman) * El viaje del unicornio (2001) "Voyage of the Unicorn" - Pr. Alan Aisling (Beau Bridges) * Las mil y una noches (2000) “Arabian Nights” - Sultan Shahryar (Dougray Scott) * Espartaco (2004) “Spartacus” - Espartaco (Goran Visnjic) * Julio César (2002) “Julius Caesar” - Julio César (Jeremy Sisto) * Los viajes de Gulliver (1996) “Gulliver's Travels” - Lemuel Gulliver (Ted Danson) Telenovelas brasileñas Eriberto Leão: * Dos Caras (2007) "Duas caras" - Italo * Niña moza (2006) "Sinhá Moça" - Dimas/Rafael * La mestiza (2004) "Cabocla" - Tomé Anderson Müller: * Amazonia (2007) - Osmarino * América (2005) - Ariovaldo Otros Papeles * Páginas de la Vida (2006-2007) "Páginas da vida" - Diogo (Marcos Paulo) * El profeta (2006-2007) "O Profeta" - Moreira (Jandir Ferrari) * El color del pecado (2004) - Roberval (Rodrigo Hilbert) * El beso del vampiro (2002) "Beijo do vampiro" - Ezequiel (Celso Frateschi) * Uga Uga (2000) - Bernardo Baldochi (Humberto Martins) * El Clon (2001) "O Clone" - Zein (Luciano Szafir) * Terra Nostra (1999) - Renato (Raymundo de Souza) * Mujeres de arena (1993) "Mulheres de areia" - Tavinho (Luciano Vianna) Anime * Slam Dunk - Akira Sendoh * Plastic Little - Joshua L. Balboa * Sailor Moon - Gato Artemis * Dragon Ball - Anunciador de los torneos, General Blue, General Black, 1er Policía que iba a Arrestar a Lunch, Padre de Suno * Dragon Ball Z - Anunciador de los torneos, Garlic Jr., Reportero en el Torneo de Cell * Dragon Ball GT - Anunciador de los torneos (ep. 41), General Blue, Anunciador de los Torneos (Ultimo Episodio) * Saint Seiya "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" - Misty de Lagarto, Guilty (un cap.), Tremy de Sagitario, Isaac de Kraken * Pokémon - Profesor Birch, Norman (temp. 7), Roger * Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 "Supercampeones: Road to 2002" - Freddy Marshall * Samurai X "Rurouni Kenshin" (1999) - Shigure * Akira - Ryu * Run Melos! "Héroes legionarios" - Selinnae * Blue Seed - Murakumo/Orochi Murakumo * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mago Oscuro, Sid, Jean-Claude Magnum * Monkey Typhoon - Jou * Shaman King - Bason * InuYasha - Hoshiomi * Zatch Bell - Mantis Religiosa Joe * Naruto - Kaiza * Soul Hunter - Weng Song * Kirby - Servicio al cliente * Rave Master - Griffon Katou * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier - Cyborg 0010 * Robotech - Angelo Series animadas Tim Curry: *Voltron: La tercera dimensión (1998-2000) "Voltron the 3rd dimension" - Lotor *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente (1992-1993) "The Legend of Prince Valiant" - Sir Gawain Otros papeles * El escuadrón de los súper héroes (2009) "The Super Heroe Squad Show" - Thor * Los Pingüinos de Madagascar - Mason, el mono (Conrad Vernon) * Manny a la obra - Rusty * Star Wars: Clone Wars - Qui-Gon Jinn (Fred Tatasciore) * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Jet Fusion (solo en episodio mi gran boda espía) * Superman (cortos) "Superman's Animation Shorts" - Superman/Clark Kent * Conan el bárbaro "Conan the Barbarian" - Conan * Caillou - Padre de Caillou * Capitán Simio y los Monos Galácticos - Capitán Simio/Charlie * La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Jesús * Spawn - Jason Wynn * X-Men - Omega Red, Bishop (1ª voz) * Los locos Addams "The Addams Family" - Homero Addams (John Astin) * El joven Robin Hood "Young Robin Hood" - Alan * Action Man - Desmond "Grinder" Sinclair * Momias aquí "Mummies alive!" - Ja-Kal * Gárgolas - Griff * BattleTech - Adam * Flash Gordon - Príncipe Barin * Los Cuatro Fantásticos "Fantastic Four" - Thor * Ren y Stimpy: Solo para adultos - Sr. Caballo (episodio 5) * She-Ra - Ciervo * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" - Príncipe * Los Simpson "The Simpsons" - Cecil Terwilliger (David Hyde Pierce) (episodio "Brother from Another Series"), Mickey Rooney (episodio "Radioactive Man") , Johnny Carson (episodio "Krusty Gets Kancelled"), Lionel Hutz (episodio "The Day the Violence Died"), Troy McClure (episodio "Lisa the Vegetarian"), Tony el Gordo (episodio "The Twisted World of Marge Simpson"), Dr. Nick Riviera (episodio "22 Short Films About Springfield"), Jay Leno (episodio "The Last Temptation of Krust"), Anunciador de boxeo (episodio "The Homer They Fall"), Falso Atkins (episodio "Lisa Gets an "A" ), Mike Scioscia (episodio "Homer at the Bat"), Profesor Frink (episodio "Bye Bye Nerdie") * Padre de familia - Doctor Gregory House (Hugh Laurie, un episodio) Documentales * Super engórdame (2004) "Super Size Me" - John Robbins / Near Bernand *Eyewitness (1994) "Testigo Ocular" - Narrador Comerciales *"Shampoo anti caspa Elvive de L'Oreal" (2007) - George Eads *Volaris - Dr. House Dirección Series *Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte (2010) "Miami Medical" * Cuello blanco (2009) "White Collar" * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009) "The Super Hero Squad Show" * Vidas encubiertas (2009) "Dark Blue" * Reyes (2009) "Kings" * Doctor House (2004–2010) “House M.D.” * El psíquico (2006-2009) “Psych” * Ladrones (2006) “Heist” Películas *El rito (2011) "The Rite" *El discurso del rey (2010) "The King's Speech" *Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) "Jonah Hex" *MacGruber (2010) *La última estación (2009) "The Last Station" *Hombre soltero (2009) "A Single Man" *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) "It's Complicated" *El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) "Fantastic Mr. Fox" (Theatrical) *La caja (2009) "The Box" *Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) "Funny People" *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) "The Taking of Pelham" *Buscando nuestro hogar (2009) "Away We Go" *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) "Drag Me To Hell" *Milk (2008) *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) "Role Models" *Tiro decisivo: La liga juvenil (2008) "Shot: The Junior League" *Diversión mortal (2008) "Amusement" *Todo sobre las mujeres (2008) "The Women" *Sex and the City: La película (2008) *Viaje fantasma (2008) "Ghost Voyage" *The Great Debaters (2007) *El ultimátum de Bourne (2007) "The Bourne Ultimatum" *1408 (2007) "1408" *Violación de domicilio (2006) "Breaking and Entering" *Ligeramente embarazada (2006) “Knocked–Up” *La reina (2006) “The Queen” *Amor y muerte (2006) “The Scoop” *El culto siniestro (2006) “The Wicker Man” *La dalia negra (2006) “The Black Dahlia” *Voces del más allá (2006) “White Noise” *Un nuevo amor (2006) “Something New” *Al límite (2006) "Waist Deep" *Escuela para idiotas (2006) "School for Scoundrels" *El vengador (2006) "Avenger" *Perdido tras las rejas (2006) "Lost Behind Bars" *Secreto en la montaña (2005) “Brokeback Mountain” *Virgen a los 40 (2005) “The 40-Year-Old Virgin” *La llave maestra (2005) “The Skeleton Key” *Van Helsing (2005) *Vecinos y amigos, la reunión: Juntos otra vez (2005) "Knots Landing Reunion: Together Again" *El juego de sus vidas (2005) "The Game of their Lives" *Serenity (2005) *El amo del viento (2005) "La Indian más Rápida del Mundo" *Detective por error (2005) "The Man" *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) "The Brothers Grimm" *La dama de las especies (2005) "The Mistress of Spices" *Buscando comedia en el mundo musulmán (2005) "Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World" *Gol (2005) "Goal" *El Luchador (Cinderella Man) (2004) *La supremacía Bourne (2004) “Bourne Supremacy” *Citas extremas (2004) “Extreme Dating” *Proyecto clemens (2004) “Funky Monkey” *The Summer of my Love (2004) *Dentro de mi, estoy bailando (2004) "Rory O'Shea Inside I'm Dancing" *Mi novia Polly (2004) "Along Came Polly" *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) “Master and Comander: The Far Side of the World” *La casa de arena y niebla (2003) "House of Sand and Fog" *La hija de mi jefe (2003) "My Boss's Daughter" *Mermaides (2003) *Muerte a la media noche (2002, doblada en 2009) "Gosford Park" *La momia regresa (2001) “The Mummy Returns” *Xuxa y los duendes (2001) "Xuxa e os Duendes" *Gladiador (2000) “Gladiator” *El tigre y el dragón (2000) "Wo hu cang long" *El huracán (1999) "The Hurricane" *Kissing a Fool (1998) *Cuatro días en Septiembre (1997) “Four Days in September” *La Roca (1996) "The Rock" *Corazón de dragón (1996) "Dragonheart" *Tornado (1996) "Twister" *Mr Holland's Opus (1995) *Círculo de amigas (1995) “Circle of Friends” *Fuga de Absolóm (1994) "No Escape" *Un par de tontos ladrones (1994) "Lightning Jack" *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) “Fearless” *El gran asalto (1993) "The Real McCoy" *Malcolm X (1992) *De hombres y ratones (1992) "Of Mice and Man" *Tomates verdes fritos (1991) “Fried Green Tomatoes” *Dieciocho otra vez! (1988) “18 Again” *Gemelos tóxicos (1988) "Dead Ringers" *Dead Man's Folly (1986) *Leyenda (1985) “Legend” *Fama (1980) “Fame” *El magnate griego (1978) "The Greek Tycoon" *Terremoto (1974) "Earthquake" *El hombre perdido (1969) "The Lost Man" *Charlie burbújas (1967) "Charlie Bubbles" *Sombras del mal (1958) “Touch of Evil” *Camino a utopía (1946) "Road to Utopia" Premios Premios Bravo Otros Teatro Además del doblaje Salvador Delgado se ha dedicado al teatro. Carrera profesional * Colegio de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras U.N.A.M. 1980-1985. Cursos y talleres de teatro * Actuación, C.A.D.A.C. Taller impartido por el Maestro Héctor Azar. Duración: 6 meses. * Dirección, C.A.D.A.C. Duración: 6 meses. * Actuación, por Ignacio Retes. Duración: 2 meses. * Pantomima, por Juan Jacobo Hernández, U.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * Actuación, Taller de la escuela de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, impartido por Julio Castillo. Duración: 6 meses. * Actuación, impartido por Adriana Roel. Duración: 3 meses. * Taller de Actuación Teatro Arena, dirigido por José Enrique Gorlero y Martín Acosta. Duración: 6 meses. * Actuación, cursillo para actores y directores impartido por EUGENIO BARBA. Duración: 10 días. Cursos y talleres de danza contemporánea * Eescuela del Ballet Nacional de México 1975-1977 * Biomecánica, por Hugo Romero Duración: 6 meses. * Danza contemporánea y expresión corporal en el Taller Coreográfico de la U.N.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. * Danza contemporáne''a, técnicas Limón, Graham, Falco y Cuninham en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes (C.E.I.B.A.), en Villahermosa, Tabasco. Impartido por Hugo Romero y profesores del Taller Coreográfico de la Facultad de Danza de la Universidad de Xalapa, Veracruz. Duración: 15 meses. Experiencia laboral en danza contemporánea * ''Bailarín ''(integrante del Cuerpo de Baile) del Ballet Nacional de México, dirigido por Guillermina Bravo. 1977-1978. Experiencia laboral en teatro * ''"La señora en su balcón" de Elena Garro, en el papel de “Andrés” y “El Profesor García”, 1978. * "La pesadilla" de Emilio Carballido, interpretando a “Un Hombre”, 1978. * "Nosotros somos Dios" de Wilberto Cantón en el papel de “Don Justo”, 1979. * "La boda" de Bertolt Brecht, interpretando a “El Novio”, 1979. * "El juicio final" de José de Jesús Martínez, en el papel de “Hombre”, 1979. * "El soliloquio del tiempo" de Maruxa Vilalta, interpretando a “El Tiempo”, 1979. * "La vida es sueño" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”, con placa alusiva a 100 representaciones. Obra que participó en las Jornadas Calderonianas de la U.N.A.M. y recorrió en una gira de 2 meses, 18 estados de la República Mexicana, 1980. * "Los invasores" de Egon Wolf, en el papel de “Meyer”, 1981. * "El principito" de Sant Exupery, interpretando a “El Aviador”, 1981. * "Pastorela tradicional" de Virma González, en el papel de “Bato”, 1981. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "Así habló Zaratustra", de Federico Nietzsche, 1982. * "El Burgués Gentilhombre" de Moliere, interpretando a “El Burgués Gentilhombre”, 1982. * "La excepeción y la regla" de Bertolt Brecht, en el papel de “El Comerciante”, 1982. * Dirección del Taller de experimentación escénica en La Casa de la Cultura del Periodista en México, D.F, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "Muerte sin fin" de José Gorostiza, en el papel de “El Poeta”, 1983. * "Asesor" del Director de Cultura, Alejandro Recamier en la Dirección de Cultura de la S.E.C.U.R., en Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983. * Profesor de teatro y danza contemporánea en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes, en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983-1984. * "Esquemas para una oda tropical", basado en poemas de Carlos Pellicer, actuando y bailando en los papeles de “Iguana” y “San Sebastián”. Teatro “Esperanza Iris” en Villahermosa, Tab. 1983. * "¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Lucifer?" de Norma Román Calvo, en los papeles de “Brás” y “Miguel”, 1983. * Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "In Memoriam", sobre poemas de Carlos Pellicer y Salvador Delgado, como Actor-Bailarín. 1984. * "La Orestiada" de Esquilo, en los papeles de “Orestes”,”Mensajero” y “Coro”. 1984-1985. * "La loca de Chaillot" de Jean Ggiroudoux, interpretando a “El Buhonero”, 1985. Con la Compañía Nacional de Teatro. * "El Juglaron" de León Felipe, como “Simplicio”, “El Caballero” y “Duende”. 1986. * "Jesucristo Gómez" de Vicente Leñero, en el papel de “Ventura”. 1987. * "Padre Nuestro.. ¿Estás en el cielo?" de Héctor Aguilar Veloz, interpretando a “Pablo”. 1987. * "Si la vida es sueño", basada en el Auto Sacramental y en la comedia de Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de “Segismundo”. 1988. * "Historias de encuentros (secretos) y desencuentros" de Martín Acosta, basada en textos de Jaime Sabines, interpretando a “El Poeta”. 1989. * "Palabras y plumas" de Tirso de Molina, en el papel de “El Rey de Nápoles”, 1990-1992. * "Edipo en Colono" de Sófocles, interpretando a “El Mensajero” y “Corifeo”, 2000. * Divertimento Monologado "Sansón sin Dalila", Teatro-Danza para niños. Chichen-Itzá, Yucatán. 2001. * "El alcalde de Zalamea" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de "El Rey Felipe IV", 2003. Directores teatrales con los que ha trabajado * Filiberto Aguayo Chuck * Juan Carlos Ramos * Hugo Galarza * Hugo Romero * Virma González * Óscar Narváez * José Luis Ibáñez * Ignacio Retes * Julio Castillo * José Caballero * Rafael López Miarnau * Martha Luna * José Enrique Gorlero * José Solé * Martín Acosta * Juan Morán Reconocimientos * Nominado como Primer Actor en el papel de “Segismundo” en la obra "La vida es sueño" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el VI Festival Internacional de Drama del Siglo de Oro Español, en El Paso, Texas, EUA. (Marzo de 1980). * Diploma por la participación en las obras "La señora en su balcón" de Elena Garro y "La pesadilla" de Emilio Carballido, en la V y VI Muestra de Teatro Estudiantil en el Colegio de Bachilleres. (1979). * Reconocimiento por la Dirección del Entremés Cervantino "El retablo de las maravillas". (1980). * Diploma ''por participación como ''Jefe de mesa en Festivales Internacionales en el Primer Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Teatro Amateur. (octubre de 1982). * Diploma ''de la Asociación de Críticos de Teatro por la participación en la "Ostiada" de Esquilo, como ''La Mejor Puesta en Escena de 1984. * Reconocimiento como La Mejor Compañía de Teatro en el XVIII Festival Internacional del Drama del Siglo de Oro, en El Paso, Texas, U.S.A. Con la obra "Palabras y Plumas" de Tirso de Molina, (Marzo de 1992). Dirección de escena y producciones teatrales * "El retablo de las maravillas" de Cervantes. (1980). * "Artemisa" de Salvador Delgado. (Villahermosa, Tab. (1983). * "El sueño del dragón", creación colectiva de Grupo Triángulo (Villahermosa, Tab. 1983). Enlaces externos * Conferencia en Tampico * Salvador Delgado Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores